


When I'm Allowed To

by PieHeda



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anger, Angry Sex, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Paddling, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Yesterday I hated you at a ten. Today you’re an eight.Continuing the Tegan/Michaela relationship I started withInternship, bringing in the dynamics of season 5 (so far).





	When I'm Allowed To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annamarchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamarchi/gifts).



> [annamarchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamarchi/pseuds/annamarchi), this is for you because you asked so nicely, because compliments will get you everywhere, and because your comment made me feel like a fanfic rock star. 
> 
> [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV), thanks for speaking my exact language and asking all the right questions to help me work this one out. And for being an epic beta.

Tegan noticed Michaela moving quickly away from her office, glancing at her nervously over her shoulder as she retreated. She glared at Michaela’s back as she darted away; the young intern had been hovering around her ever since the situation with the Antares account. 

Tegan entered her office to find a stack of papers on the new Ruthie’s Burgers account on her desk. She scooped them up, and strode towards the open office area, where the interns worked. 

She could see one of Annalise’s favorites, Connor, talking to Michaela at her workspace. She could also see he was trying un-subtly to call her attention to Tegan as she approached. Tegan narrowed her eyes at him in warning, and dropped the papers next to Michaela’s keyboard. 

Michaela startled, but that didn’t stop her from pursuing Tegan as she walked back to her office. 

“I don’t understand! I worked all weekend gathering information to help us assess risk for the Ruthie’s account...”

“You’re on Annalise’s case now,” Tegan said, spinning on her heel. “You need to focus on that. If I need you - _if_ , Ms. Pratt - I will let you know.” 

“But…” 

“Shred those documents. And let that be a lesson on assigning tasks to yourself.”

***

The following Monday morning, a large latte appeared on Tegan’s desk, from her favorite place. It smelled wonderful, and she hadn’t had time to pick up a coffee on her way to work. 

She placed it on Michaela’s desk, and then stared at her pointedly as she gave Gabriel the task of picking her up an identical drink from the same cafe. 

***

All during the week, Michaela shadowed Tegan. She couldn’t turn around without finding the intern a few steps behind, always attempting to anticipate a need. She could have sworn she saw Michaela while she was at a lunch meeting that week, walking down the street outside the restaurant. 

On Friday afternoon, Tegan noticed the flowers as she approached her office. She slowed her pace, skipped a beat in the conversation she and an associate were engaged in. 

The tag on the bouquet read “please forgive me - M.” 

Tegan felt the heat rising up her neck into her face. She grabbed the flowers and started towards the door, and froze when she saw Annalise just outside, smiling at her. 

“Those are pretty,” she said, letting herself into Tegan’s office. 

“...Yes.” Tegan flushed redder, vowing to have real offices, not these damned glass cubes, once she had her own practice. 

She’d been curious about Annalise. She was almost positive she was into women, and wondered how she might feel if she saw Tegan’s basement. Annalise didn’t seem like an obvious sub. But then, you could never tell until the moment of truth. Very ambitious women sometimes wanted nothing more than to give up control for an hour or two. 

It annoyed her that Michaela’s desperate attempts to win her back might now give Annalise the impression that she had a lover. 

“Unwanted, unfortunately,” Tegan said, and pulled out her phone. 

Michaela showed up seconds later, phone in hand as if she were too excited to pocket it after getting her text. Tegan rolled her eyes. The girl was too much. 

Michaela’s expression turned to confusion as she saw Annalise seated across from Tegan. 

“These came from an admirer,” Tegan said, carefully keeping her tone casual. “Michaela, take them out of the building and discard them please, will you? It’s a client, I can’t encourage this kind of thing.” 

She avoided eye contact, but still noticed the way Michaela deflated as she gathered up the bouquet. She hoped that this would make her words hit home with the intern. 

***

“Just what in the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

Tegan hadn’t expected a knock at the door that night. It gave her a sinking feeling, confirmed when she opened it to find Michaela standing there, her eyes streaked with tears. 

“Please Tegan, just talk to me,” she pleaded. 

“Are you out of your damn mind showing up here like this?” 

“I just want to apologize, please, tell me what I can do…” 

“Michaela, this is entirely inappropriate! Go home!” 

Michaela caught the door as Tegan tried to shut it, and pushed her way inside. 

“Why don’t you like me? Why doesn’t anybody like me?” she sobbed. She fell to her knees, and a blue glass bottle clonked loudly on the floor. 

It was Tegan’s favorite gin. The bottle was one quarter empty. 

“Are you drunk?!” 

Tegan reached past Michaela and shut the door. She’d clawed her way up to where she was now, a mixed-race lesbian, living on the new money side of town - and because of that, she knew there was no money new enough to change certain things. 

“This doesn’t mean you’re welcome here; it just means I can’t have the cops called on the two queer women of color making a scene in the rich folks’ neighborhood. I’m making some coffee, and you’re going to sober up and then go home,” Tegan said. 

Michaela grabbed at her skirt as she tried to walk away. 

“Please don’t send me away! I’ll do anything!” 

Tegan seized her wrist. 

“Let go of me,” she ordered, summoning a voice she’d used on Michaela before, many times, in the basement. 

Michaela froze, and a change came over her face. She obediently released Tegan’s skirt. 

“Yes Ms. Price.” 

Michaela stared up at her, the desperation in her eyes almost palpable. 

Then she bowed, her forehead against the floor, her wrists together, as if awaiting the cuffs. 

In the rage that overcame Tegan, she couldn’t recall the journey from the hallway to her basement. She could feel the sense-memory of it in her feet, could tell she had stomped the whole way there and back from the dull ache in her heels, but all she knew now was that she held her paddle in her hand. 

“Look at me,” she ordered, nearly shouting. “Is this what you want?” 

Michaela stayed in her submissive posture, turning only her neck to see. 

“Yes, Ms. Price,” she whispered. 

Tegan dropped the paddle next to Michaela to free her hands, and grabbed her skirt and shoved it up to her waist. She heard a rip as she forced Michaela’s panties and hose down to her knees. She kneeled on one knee, and grabbed a fistful of Michaela’s blouse to brace herself. 

She raised the paddle, and brought it down on her ass with a loud crack. 

Michaela didn’t make a sound. 

Tegan struck her again, and again, not holding back like she had in all their sessions together. Michaela’s ass burned red, and yet she quietly took it. Tegan beat her until her wrist burned from the impact vibrating through her bones, and Michaela stayed silent. 

She paused to catch her breath. Exhaustion was threatening to outlast her anger at Michaela. She leaned her forearm on Michaela’s tailbone, and noticed the scent of her. She wasn’t sure how she could have missed it. The younger woman was soaking wet.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” 

Michaela gasped or sobbed, she couldn’t tell, and nodded her head. 

Tegan balled Michaela’s blouse tighter in her first, tossed the paddle to the side, and plunged two fingers into her. Michaela rocked against the thrusts of her hand. Tegan placed her knee between Michaela’s legs to anchor her wrist against her hip, and thrust harder into her. 

She added a third finger, and Michaela finally cried out. She fucked her harder. Michaela moaned with each thrust. 

“Are you finally getting what you want, little girl? Finally got ALL of mommy’s attention? Is this what you’ve been after all along?” Tegan said through her teeth. 

She added a fourth finger. Michaela was nearly screaming now, but still rocking into her. 

“You’ll never quit, will you? You’ll never stop trying, no matter how I punish you, no matter how hard I make things on you.”

“No… Ms… Price…” 

Her cunt clutched Tegan’s fingers so hard she thought they might break, and Michaela’s voice cracked as she said her name. Tegan waited while Michaela spasmed through her climax. Then she slid her fingers free, and stood and pulled Michaela by her blouse. 

“Get over here.” 

Michaela struggled to get her legs under her and keep up, clearly feeling spent. Tegan dragged her ruthlessly towards the leather chair in her living room. She released Michaela, then hiked her own skirt up and sat at the edge of the chair. 

“On your knees.” 

Michaela pulled herself up onto her knees, and met Tegan’s eyes. Her eyes were dilated and wet. She watched Tegan, unblinking, awaiting orders. 

Tegan grasped Michaela’s head, and pushed her face between her legs.

“Suck me off.” 

Michaela’s fingers advanced up Tegan’s thighs and retreated, tugging her panties down and replacing them immediately with her mouth. 

Her tongue stroked wildly at first, working her way deeper into Tegan’s folds before she began more focused strokes to her clit. Tegan watched Michaela’s head bob slightly with each lick. She worked her blouse open and stroked her nipples through her bra. Michaela began to make the slightest noise, a light moan, and it vibrated against Tegan as she ate her. 

“Touch yourself,” Tegan commanded. “But don’t come until I do.” 

From this angle, she could only tell Michaela obeyed from the repetitive twitch in her shoulder, and the louder moaning. Tegan leaned back in the chair and squeezed her nipple as she watched. 

Michaela circled her clit, then sucked at it. She repeated this motion, swirling and stroking the clit between slow sucks. Tegan had been hard already, but now she felt herself rise even further. That alone nearly sent her over the edge. 

Tegan grasped Michaela’s forehead and pushed her back, just far enough that it broke her contact, forcing Michaela to edge her. 

She released her, and Michaela pressed in eagerly, perhaps more frantically now that her own orgasm was on the line. She stroked and sucked at Tegan again. Tegan pushed her back once more, less this time, so that her tongue was just in reach, stretching out to flick her clit.

Tegan closed her eyes tight; the light sensation made stars dance behind her eyes. She opened her mouth and held her breath, enjoying being just on the precipice, sustaining it for as long as she could.

She let go. Michaela sucked and stroked, and Tegan bucked into her mouth as the orgasm rolled over her. Michaela’s strokes became erratic, and her moans pitched up and crested, signaling that she was coming too now. She prodded Tegan’s opening with her tongue, slathered her clit with broad strokes, and Tegan fucked her cunt into Michaela’s face, coming over and over into her mouth, finally letting herself cry out her release. 

As it got to be too much, she realized Michaela wouldn’t stop until she said so. Tegan placed her hand on her forehead again. 

“That’s enough. You can relax.” 

Michaela rocked back on her heels, panting. Tegan looked at her. Unruly bits of hair stuck up in whisps on top of Michaela’s head. Her mouth and eyes were damp. Her blouse exposed her belly, and at least one button had popped off. Her knees were tangled up in her panty hose. 

Tegan felt a pang of worry. This would have counted as rough even for a negotiated scene.

“Here,” she said. “Let’s get you fixed.” 

Tegan eased Michaela off of her knees, slipped her shoes off of her feet, and slid the hose off of her. She helped pull Michaela to her feet and straightened her blouse, then led her to the couch. She offered a blanket and when Michaela nodded, she draped it over her.

“Wait here,” she said, gently, no longer giving orders. 

Tegan returned from her kitchen with a towel, ice packs, and a bottle of water. She gave Michaela the water, and arranged the packs in the towel while the younger woman drank it down. Tegan was not surprised that she finished half of it off at once. She guided Michaela to sit on the towel. Michaela hissed at the cold. 

“It stings now, but it’ll make tomorrow easier,” Tegan said, and straightened the blanket.

She sat next to Michaela, and watched her. Her professional boundaries seemed meaningless now. She was one hook-up in the ladies room away from railroading all of them, and for what? Was it just to teach her a lesson, to assert herself as the boss?

Michaela met her eyes with an unspoken question. 

“Here,” Tegan said finally, patting her hip. 

Michaela leaned against her, and Tegan adjusted the blanket again, and held her. She rubbed her arm, and Michaela nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Tegan closed her eyes and savored this feeling, of knowing Michaela trusted her, even in her anger.

“So, now…?” Michaela said, barely above a whisper. 

Tegan let out a sigh of exasperation. 

“You’re at a five now,” she growled, and kissed Michaela’s temple.


End file.
